


As An Adult, All You Want For Your Birthday Is Free Rent Or Something You'll Actually Use Daily

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: 2019's GinZura Week [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misuse of Justaways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: The kids get Gintoki a useful gift, and so does Katsura.





	As An Adult, All You Want For Your Birthday Is Free Rent Or Something You'll Actually Use Daily

**Author's Note:**

> Ginzura Week, Day 5:  
Gift/Kiss/Touch

“Happy birthday!” Kagura yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear her, throwing herself around Gintoki's midsection the second he woke up and giving him a hug so tight she could break a rib or two. “We got you a present even though you said you didn't want one! It's a Justaway-vibrator!”

“A _what_?” Gintoki asked stupidly in the middle of his own living room. He was suddenly wide awake. He glanced over to Shinpachi with his mouth gaping open, waiting for an explanation. Neither kid was old enough to get into an 18+ shop, which meant they had probably recruited _Sougo,_ which mean Gintoki had a hand to break. “You got me a what!”

“It's not! We! We didn't!” Shinpachi yelled from where he stood frozen by the couches, the suspicious gift in his hands. It was a fair sized box, the wrapping paper decorated with cute strawberry parfaits that instantly caught his eyes.

“K-Kagura, you read it wrong! It said _detonator_! The Justaway-detonator! It's a different colour than the original model!” Shinpachi yelled, before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“Hah! You told him!” Kagura yelled triumphantly. “I told you that you'd spill the beans!”

“Isn't that worse? What kind of product advertising is that?” Gintoki asked, forcibly removing Kagura from his midsection. He shoved her arm's length away, his eyes curiously on the gift in Shinpachi's hand. “Why'd you buy me a Justaway?”

“Because Justaway are collectables and everyone should have one.” Katsura said, dramatically sliding open Gintoki's bedroom door even though he definitely _had not _been in there five minutes ago. He sauntered into the main room in his usual attire, not a hair out of place, sitting down on the couch like he lived there. “Kind of like a Furby. If you collect them all, you'll have an army.”

“You mean those demon-toys that haunt all the 90's children?” Gintoki asked, moving on autopilot to sit down beside him. What a chaotic morning already!

"Happy birthday, Gin-san!" Shinpachi handed over the wrapped box with an apologetic smile and when Gintoki took it, he realized that it was rather heavy. Definitely heavier than a vibrator.

“But hey, how did you get in here? Why are you here?” Gintoki asked, side glancing Katsura suspiciously. “Who even let you in? Did you crawl through my window? Are you and the ninja girl hanging out now or something? Exchanging techniques?”

“I also brought you a gift.” Katsura said, producing a simply wrapped box from inside of his sleeve. He grinned, eyes flicking up in that sultry way he did before usually pressing his lips to Gintoki's own. Gintoki almost slapped a hand over his mouth, worried Katsura was going to kiss him right there.

Kagura jumped onto the cushion beside Katsura, bouncing everyone on the couch with a bright grin on her face and, therefore, jostling the sexual tension away. “I wanted to buy the cute Alohan version but Shinpachi said you'd like Red/Blue better because you're a Gen 1 kid!”

Gintoki leaned forward to glance around Katsura at her, eyes narrowed. “Are you sure you're talking about Justaway? Are you sure you're not confused by a very popular Game Boy game?”

“What's a Game Boy?” Kagura asked.

Katsura turned to her, his voice dead serious. “It's a Boy with a Game.”

“Sorry we ruined the surprise.” Shinpachi said, sitting down on the couch across from them. But he didn't sound sorry at all. “Sister also made you a cake, but I already split it between Kondou and Kyuubei. We had a better gift too but Sadaharu ate it, so you're going to have to wait.”

Gintoki laughed at that, eagerly shredding the paper off the box just to find a brand new Justaway alarm clock. He held it up for inspection, both eyebrows raised at how absolutely ugly the red and blue colour scheme was – it definitely looked like something that came from 1996 – but he only laughed more. He'd been complaining for two weeks now that he'd smashed through his entire supply of alarms. It might be ugly, but the kids had chosen it carefully. Had made sure it was something he would actually use, and had gone the extra mile to try and make it visually appealing to him.

“It's great. Thank you!” He beamed, flashing his best smile Shinpachi's way.

“Don't break it this time!” Kagura said. “That's a limited edition, uh-huh! We're lucky the battery didn't already dry out in the cartridge!”

“Kagura!” Shinpachi scolded, standing up. “Enough with the Pokemon reference. What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about how I'm fourteen and ready to go either to Hogwarts or on my very own Pokemon journey!” Kagura yelled, standing up too. “It's not fair, where's my adventure? I'm wasting away my youth!”

“Gintoki.” Katsura said as the kids broke into a ridiculous argument over who would be the better trainer. If anyone was going to Hogwarts, it was Shinpachi, just look at those glasses. And Kagura didn't need Pokemon, she could beat up the regional Legendary with her bare fists.

Katsura scooched closer to Gintoki, close enough that their thighs were pressed together, handing over a box that had been just as big as the alarm clock. Their hands brushed like love-struck teens, Katsura making sure he was very close. He placed his free hand on Gintoki's leg, watching eagerly.

Gintoki didn't mind the attention, but he was suspicious of Katsura's anticipation. He set the alarm clock down, his eyes on the simple gift wrap.

Accepting the gift, Gintoki's eyes screwed shut as Katsura quickly and discretely kissed him. He chuckled to himself, pressing a hand to his lips after, not sure why he was so shy all of a sudden. Because the kids were _right_ there? Because he was embarrassed, and despite their obvious flirting they hadn't come out and defined their relationship? Because Katsura never gave him gifts, not wrapped all nice and emotionally charged.

Gintoki ripped open the gift faster than the alarm clock, not sure what he was expecting but curious none the less. It was Katsura, after all. It could be anything, and Katsura sure as hell didn't half-ass anything.

As soon as the wrapping paper was ripped off, Gintoki scrambled to cover the gift back up, eyes wide and a nervous laugh escaping him. He whipped his head to Katsura, about to hiss at him that _the kids are right here_, but he didn't get the chance.

“Gin-chan! What was it!” Kagura asked, suddenly bee-lining to stand in front of him, looking expectantly at the mess of wrapping paper precariously covering up everything on the box except for 'ten speeds'. When she reached down to see, Gintoki shoved the box straight into his yukata, pulling the fabric over it righter to keep it securely hidden.

“Was it better than our gift?” Kagura asked, accusingly glancing to Katsura. “What did you get him?”

Katsura chuckled, opening his damned mouth like he'd survive exposing what he had bought. “It's a-”

“It's not as cool as my new Justaway-detonator alarm clock!” Gintoki yelled, trying to fight down the rising blush to his cheek. He grabbed the box for the alarm clock, shoving it into Katsura's face. “Look at it! Isn't it cooler than your gift? Isn't it a better choice? Totally Gen 1 just like us! Don't you feel ashamed you didn't use your single brain cell when shopping for me or, you know, _giving_ me the gift?”

“I'm not a single brain cell, I'm Katsura.” Katsura took the clock out Gintoki's hands and smirked, looking coy and full of promise.

Hidden in his yukata, the Justaway-vibrator was already making his heart race.


End file.
